


Partners

by anisstaranise



Series: Shadows Align [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Friendship, paramedics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter had been one of the first people to find out about his abilities and how he was utilizing them. Sebastian trusted his best friend with his life; it was only natural that he trusted Hunter with his secret, too. In that moment, however, he wasn’t too sure about his decision.</p><p>(Drabble #43: "YOU DID WHAT?")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> For **Dowa**
> 
> From [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/112469478330/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) prompt list

“You did _what_?” Hunter yelled from the front of the ambulance.

The sound was so sudden and piercing that it made Sebastian’s ears ring. He tried his best to ignore his partner’s gaze that was currently burning a hole in the back of his skull as he continued checking off items from the inventory list.

“Sebastian Balthazar Smythe!” Hunter bellowed, vehemently demanding his attention.

“That is _not_ my middle name,” he grinned, finally turning to face Hunter.

“You actually did it? You _actually_ kissed him... as The Flash?” Hunter pressed on.

Sebastian met Hunter in college when both were pursuing their degrees in Paramedic Science. They started out as competitors, both trying to outdo the other with their grades or their skills. They soon realized they were kindred spirits and found that they _actually_ liked each other’s company, quickly forging an amiable partnership.

Sebastian and Hunter worked best together and had developed quite the reputation; so when they requested to be stationed together at Firehouse 118, the Battalion Chief didn’t hesitate to sign off on their applications.

Hunter had been one of the first people to find out about his abilities and how he was utilizing them. Sebastian trusted his best friend with his life; it was only natural that he trusted Hunter with his secret, too. In that moment, however, he wasn’t too sure about his decision.

“Well, say it louder, why don’t you? I absolutely don’t need my identity to be kept a secret or anything,” Sebastian hissed.

Hunter rolled his eyes and waved his hands dismissively. “It doesn’t seem like _you_ were too concerned about keeping your identity a secret when you kissed Blaine Anderson- who, might I remind you, is a journalist who _writes_ about The Flash?”

Sebastian groaned as he recalled his first encounter with Blaine, as The Flash. It wasn’t the most amiable of meetings to say the least, but they had come so far since then. What Blaine said the night before was a testament to that:

“ _Because I believe it isn’t the suit that makes the hero; it’s the heart_.”

A smile tugged slowly at the corners of his mouth as he replayed Blaine’s words; knowing that someone had faith in him gave him a certain sense of validation for doing what he did, for being The Flash. It was... comforting. It made it all the more special when that _someone_ was Blaine.

Sebastian’s mind wandered to the memory of the kiss; the smile on his face growing wider as he replayed the feel of Blaine’s lips on his, of their lips gliding together in fervour.

“You gotta be careful, man,” was all Hunter offered when Sebastian didn’t respond, snapping him out of his reverie.

“I know,” he sighed as his fingers fiddled with the restocked phials of epinephrine and packs of sterilized gauze.

Sebastian knew Hunter was only berating him because he was concerned, that despite his insouciant facade, Hunter cared a lot about the people closest to him; and he was grateful to be one of those people.

He owed a great deal to Hunter, not just because he was the one who would patch Sebastian up whenever he returned battered and bruised after a night of fighting crime as The Flash, but because Hunter was always _there_ ; in every sense of the word.

 **“** Look, I’m not trying to cockblock you-,” Hunter amusedly exclaimed.

Sebastian chuckled. Cockblock. _Hah_.

“-I’m just saying... be careful.”

He heard the underlying concerns imbedded in his best friend’s words loud and clear; guard your identity, guard your heart.

“Your concern for the well being of my cock is truly appreciated,” he teased, tossing the completed inventory list at Hunter. “Now, get off your lazy ass and file that.”

“If I played for your team, you’d know my ass was anything but lazy,” Hunter cheekily countered.

Sebastian guffawed at his best friend’s shamelessness. “Please, you’re not my type.”

“Yes, because I’m not a bowtie-wearing, gritty journalist who runs around the city of Dalton looking like Humphrey Bogart incarnate.”

“Would you stop already?” Sebastian groaned exasperatedly. “It was one kiss.”

“But you want there to be another.”

It wasn’t a question. Hunter knew him well. _Damn him_.

Because _yes_ , he would very much like another chance to kiss Blaine.

But alas...

“He doesn’t know _who_ I am, Hunter, and as The Flash, I’m not going to selfishly seek him out,” he blurted, feeling a twinge of disappointment at his own decision. “So, there’s not going to be another.”

Hunter offered a small smile that danced somewhere between _you’re such a pathetic sap_ and _I know it sucks, I’m sorry_ as his partner hoisted himself out of the driver’s seat to retrieve a ring binder from the overhead cabinet , tucking the list neatly into it.

“Let’s get lunch,” Hunter announced as he settled back behind the wheel, the engine roaring to life.

“You’re buying!” Sebastian called over his shoulder as he hopped out the ambulance’s rear doors, slamming them shut to drown out whatever protests and profanities Hunter was spewing.

\---End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
